


Art for: Hold Me Close and Don't Let Me Go

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, White Collar
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MCU Kink Bang, Warning: Here be penises, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: My piece for bennettmp339's lovely MCU King Bang fic "Hold Me Close and Don't Let Me Go" featuring three handsome fluffy dudes who get up to a bit of fun...





	Art for: Hold Me Close and Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold me close and don’t let me go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065588) by [bennettmp339](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennettmp339/pseuds/bennettmp339). 



> I had a fantastic time working on this project with my awesome author bennettmp339. It was fun to figure out how to draw a new character if a bit difficult (the less said about my earlier Neal attempts, the better, haha)


End file.
